Of Love Confessions and Tropical Fruits
by nathy.faithy
Summary: The whole team can't take the whole Skye and Ward dance anymore and impressively neither can them. In the middle of the night when Ward swears all the team souls are asleep, he decides to work on his speech, using the first fruit he could see, yep a pineapple. As he proclaims his love Skye overhears it and believe it or not she is indeed jealous of a fruit.


_Thank you to my amazing beta for proof reading this, I love ya!_

 _Hope you guys enjoy the nonsense and the excess fluff._

 _xoxo_

* * *

It was no news that Ward was in love with Skye. The only news was that now he seemed to talk with inanimate objects, well in this case a fruit. Not just a small fruit, no, that would be too much to ask, Grant decided that talking with the king of fruits was a better idea.

And that's how Lance, their mercenary little shit found him in the middle of the night - possibly snoozy with sleep - talking, well, more like declaring his love towards a pineapple.

"Hmm, mate… this is really none of my business, but what did that fruit ever did to you?" Asked Lance, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Lance. I, um, look this is not what you might be thinking."

"No?" The Brit arched an eyebrow teasingly at him, "'Cause don't get me wrong, it looked like you were asking the pineapple there to marry ya or something…"

"No…" Ward put the fruit down at the table, since minutes ago he had been holding it as if the fruit held the whole universe, or as Hamlet held Yorick's skull, reminiscing how he knew him. Heat flushed at his cheeks as Ward searched for the right words.

"Let me guess, it's about a small brunette infuriating inhuman woman?" Tried Lance as he offered him a smile.

"I suck." Mumbled Ward as he rubbed his face with his large hands.

"No I mean, it was getting good with the whole _'Your eyes are like chocolate candy.. I wanna swim in them..._ ' Lance mocked-serious him.

"That's not what I said." Ward frowned and wrinkled his nose annoyed at him.

"Fine, I'm off to bed. Have fun sweeping the fruit off of its feet."

Ward slammed his face over the table. That's it, it was hopeless. Sitting on the end of the table the pineapple seemed to mock at him.

In the three years he was back on the team, he had manage to create a very solid friendship with FitzSimmons, a camaraderie with Lance and Mack, and loyalty towards Coulson and May. Bobbi had showed him new moves, Kara had became a little sister to him, and he had slowly but certainly rebuilding his previous relationship with Skye. All he had to do now was to ask her out on a date, admit he was still very much in love with her.

Ward groaned as he rubbed his hand over his forehead, displeased with himself.

"Hey Ward, what are you doing up?" Called Fitz in a soft voice.

"Hating my romantic skills. How about you?"

"I'm just thirsty."

"Oh." Ward murmured.

"Why are you hating your 'romantic skills'?" Asked Fitz doing quotation marks with his fingers.

"Lance said I should stop courting the poor pineapple and move on to Skye herself."

Fitz smiled facing the fridge. "Well, Ward, how hard could it be? Is not like you're asking her to marry you.

"I wouldn't mind asking her to marry me either Fitz. It's just that I know Skye enough to know she would bail and probably say we're moving too fast…" Ward sighed before adding in a poor imitation of Skye, _"Things are movin' too quickly. I'm a proper Southern girl. You'll make me untidy!"_

Fitz almost choked on his drink as he broke into giggles. Ward looked at him amused.

"I hope this is not on video. Because if it is, I swear we'll have more than enough material to blackmail you over anything." Fitz shared as he put his empty glass over the sink.

"Don't you even joke about that Fitz, what if Skye is watching us right now?" Ward looked around panicking.

"Okay loverboy, calm the shit out." Fitz told him, giving him a smile as he rested his left hand on Ward's shoulder.

"I'm afraid she might tell me I'm just like an older brother to her." Ward confessed as Fitz arched a confused eyebrow to him. "I mean it, Leo. She's powerful and ageless, or well, she will age particularly slow, and I'm only human."

"You're are so blind mate, I'm almost sorry for ya." Fitz rolled his eyes at him, as Ward sighed loudly.

* * *

Skye simply cannot sleep. Her mind won't let her. The truth was that this tiny hacker had had enough. She just couldn't go on with this flirting game anymore, she missed his kisses, his hands touching her with abandon and his arms enveloping her close to him in a perfect embrace. Skye was tired of playing best friend, of pretending that other girls looking at Ward didn't affect her, that his smiles and his light touches while they were training didn't set her body on fire.

She tossed the covers to the side and got up, her mind set for the kitchen. Maybe drinking something would spark her courage, because she sure needed a little liquor courage to do what she wanted and needed to, which was telling him how she felt.

She was about to enter the kitchen when she overheard Ward's and Fitz's conversation, "You think I'm blind?"

"Honestly, Ward, is not like you two haven't been there before." Fitz said.

"Technically, she kissed me first." Ward affirmed.

"Then, you do the kissing now. Don't keep on waiting like I did and end up making a complete mess." Fitz encouraged him as he left the kitchen passing through Skye and winking at her.

Skye walked in, the image of Ward sitting over the stool looking at the disposed pineapple at the end of the table was comical, not to say, slightly cute.

"So Robot, are you thinking in all the good things you could do with a pineapple? Or just contemplating life?" Skye asked, teasingly.

"Hey Skye. I was, um, actually thinking of all the good things I could do to you if I stopped playing the good guy." Ward arched an eyebrow defiantly at her as he got up from his spot and walked closer to her.

"Really? What are the countless things you could do to me, if, and I mean if, you weren't such a good boy Grant?" Skye's voice was seductive as she watched him getting closer and closer to her tiny figure.

"I could…" Ward said in a velvet voice as he backed her towards the counter, he leaned into her, caging her gently in his arms "hold you close, invade your personal space as much as I wanted…"

Skye lifted her face to meet his hungry eyes, licking her lips she asked, "Just that?"

He was centimeters from kissing her when Bobbi came in, taking on the situation she went. "Oops, took a wrong turn, sorry."

That of course made Ward back off and Skye blush all shades of pink as the other specialist left the kitchen as fast as she could.

Ward kissed Skye's forehead and murmured, "Sweet dreams, Rookie." As he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Dammit Bobbi, you just fucked everything up!" Fitz stormed in whispering in a hushed tone as Bobbi almost crushed on him.

"It's that idiot of an ex-husband of mine, he told me Ward was mopping in the kitchen and I just thought I should come and give him my own lecture… I had no idea Skye was there, otherwise I wouldn't had come at." Bobbi explained as she rolled her eyes.

"The way this is going they'll need our help, otherwise they'll never get together." Mumbled Fitz as he bit his lip.

"On the cargo bay in two hours, we are gonna come up with a strategy." Bobbi told him as she returned to her room.

And that's how two hours later, Bobbi, Lance, Fitz, Simmons, Kara and Mack sat in companionship exchanging ideas in how to bring Skye and Ward together. Minutes later May and Coulson snuck into the conversation, no one really knew how they even were aware of it.

That's also how the next three months went down, with Skye and Ward being teamed up by absolutely every single mission together, from taking down Hydra old bases to playing a recently married couple, to having the team making sure they were alone in small places and locked up in broom closets and having alone car rides.

On a Saturday night, when the whole team was sure Ward and Skye had gone to sleep a long time ago, they met in the lounge. Each of them portrayed a face of hopelessness and despair. But Fitz was the first to say something, "I think we should give up. If after everything Ward…"

"Didn't grow a pair…" Add Lance to have Bobbi continue right after him, "Nor admitted his feelings to Skye…"

"That may I add were much more obvious two months ago." Chimmed in Simmons.

"It's useless, guys." Said Kara pouting.

"What if we married them?" Mack suggested.

"Okay, first of all, epic fail for you Mack. Skye would never accepted. Second if they are better as friends…" Coulson said as May finished his thoughts, "And have found a balance in this relationship, who are we to judge?"

"The ones suffering because of their foolishness?" Asked a distressed Lance.

* * *

Meanwhile Skye was watching their encounter on her tablet, she was tucked in her bed under her covers, the lamplight still on, her mind travelled to a night that had taken place about three months ago.

 _She paced for a couple of minutes while the pineapple sat on the table laughing at her. It crossed her mind that the fruit probably had received more attention than she had from Ward herself. Shaking her head to clear up her thoughts she made a decision. Instead of routing to her own bedroom Skye's feet took her into her old S.O's door, this game they were playing had to end once and for all._

 _She entered unannounced opting simply to open the door and close it behind herself. Ward was reading on his bed, the click of the door calling to his attention._

 _"Skye?" He asked, brows furrowed as he rose from his spot on the bed._

 _"You know, Bobbi was an ass showing up in that exactly moment and I'm really, and I mean really, ridiculously jealous of a dammed fruit. Don't get me wrong Grant, God knows I love you, but that pineapple got more attention from you than I did for months!" Skye stormed at him, crossing her arms and pouting._

 _"You love me?" Ward questioned in a small voice._

 _"No, you idiot; I was just gonna let you kiss me because…" Skye rolled her eyes, trailing off._

 _"Well, I love you too." He told her, standing right in front of her. "Except I had this whole speech planned out were I showered you with beautiful words and finally asked if you would give me the immense pleasure of being my girlfriend."_

 _Skye narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips._

 _"Fine, shower me with words then, I'm waiting. I wanna hear all the words you have to say."_

 _"Is that a challenge, Rookie? Because I really don't mind." He took one step closer to her as he said, "I adore the colour of your eyes, they remind me of melted chocolate and I feel like drowning every time my gaze locks with yours."_

 _Skye let her arms fall and breathed an anticipation, Ward moved slightly closer. "Your lips are as red as strawberries, but you are always using cherry lipstick and I hate when you pout because it just makes me wanna kiss you till you're breathless."_

 _He touched her waist bringing her closer to him as he twisted a curl of her hair in his fingers, "I love how soft your hair is.." He looked at her, Skye's tiny hands had found their way around him and she watched him adoringly._

 _"Will you just kiss me already, Robot?"_

 _"Gladly." He murmured before closing the gap between them and proclaiming her lips._

* * *

A soft sound brought Skye back as she saw her boyfriend entering her room. She took her eyes from her tablet to see Ward walking towards her, he pecked her lips before asking, "What are you watching, sweetie?"

"Just our silly little family losing their minds over the fact that we are not together."

"We should just tell them, hun. It's been fun keeping you all to myself, but I think it's time."

"Now?" Skye whined at him as he placed the tablet on her bedside table. In a quick motion he was over her, kissing her lips hungrily, she let a moan escape as he kissed her collarbone. Laughing he murmured, "In the morning, for now let me enjoy those last moments of you being completely mine."

Skye giggle as he found her lips again.

In the morning the whole team was at the cafeteria, most of them already eating something. FitzSimmons were exchanging tea cups, and Bobbi and Lance were sharing a toast, while Mack and Kara were sat on the table both with cereal bowls full up to the top. Skye as the morning person she still hadn't become went straight to the coffee maker, picking two cups she poured herself one and another for Ward in gratitude for the perfect night they had together. May and Coulson were chit-chatting over some new mission on the corner when Ward entered the cafeteria. He walked over to Skye who without a word extended him his cup, he took a sip and 'hmm' in delight.

What nobody expected thought was his next action. Ward simply pecked Skye's lips, his free hand resting on her waist. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hey, robot." Skye answered back, as she kissed his nose affectionately.

"What the bloody hell?" Exclaimed Fitz.

Lance stopped the toast on the air, his mouth hanging open. Kara who was about to have another spoon of her cereal stopped her motion, and smiled. Bobbi and Mack exchanged looks, they had been taking bets with May and Coulson for a while and they were almost sure Coulson had lost a hundred bucks to May.

Simmons clapped her hands and said, "Well it was about time!" With a quick motion she and Fitz had Skye linked in each their arms, already saying in unison, "Tell us everything."


End file.
